It Had to be You
by RoxiWright
Summary: Rachel was in middle school when her best friend Santana helped her realize that she liked girls now as a high school student she's learning to forgive and win back old friends as well as deal with a crush on the wrong girl. PezBerry and PuckerBerry friendship. Faberry. No babygate
1. The Freshmen

**AN: Tbh as much as i enjoyed watching glee in its earlier seasons I never did finish watching it (I'm trying to now since all of it is on netflix) but I've always enjoyed Faberry as well as a little bit of Pezberry. and lately i have found myself reading faberry fanfic after fanfic so much so that I decided that even though the show is over I just had to write my own. So here it is my very first Glee fic.**

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day, one of the last few of the school year. Rachel sat on the soccer field with her two best friends Noah and Santana. They'd been teasing each other and joking around when Santana had made a suggestive remark to Rachel._

 _"I'm not gay, Santana" Rachel stated with a small smile. "I've never even kissed a girl"_

 _Santana and Noah grinned at each other, "I'll give you ten bucks if you kiss Santana right now." Noah said as he pulled a ten out of his wallet._

 _"Come on Berry, You can't stand there wearing that and flirting with me like you were and NOT kiss me. I mean I've been staring at you cleavage since you walked over here."_

 _Rachel blew out a breath and smiled. "alright but only this once and only because I think it's important to experience new things. I mean it's not like..." Santana rolled her eyes at the shorter brunette and silenced her by pressing their lips together in a simple kiss._

 _To say that Rachel was surprised by how good it felt was a massive understatement. 'way better than that boy from vocal camp last year' Her eyes closed and she leaned into it a little more not wanting it to end but it did end as all things do. She snatched the ten Noah was holding but no longer paying attention to. "So hot. so worth it." he smirked at the girls._

 _"So?" Santana asked expectantly._

 _"I will admit that it was a fairly pleasant experience although I don't believe that one kiss is enough to determine conclusively that I'm attracted to women."_

 **-Freshman year-**

Rachel thought about that moment a lot, it had been her last year of middle school. It had also been the last year that Puck and Santana had been her friends. The moment they stepped into William McKinley High their roles were cast and while Santana and Noah were immediately accepted and became part of the "In" crowd Rachel had been deemed a loser. She was to loud and she talked to much and her unique sense of fashion simply wasn't appreciated. Suddenly she was alone. No friends to talk to about games or the newest movies. No one to go shopping with. No one to walk home with. And worst of all no shoulder to cry on when the person that used to be one of her best friends threw an ice-cold slushie in her face.

Santana had new friends now, Brittany Pierce, whom Rachel actually thought seemed nicer, although a little slower, than the rest of the Cheerios, and Quinn Fabray, the bane of Rachel's existence. Quinn was beautiful and intelligent and did she mention beautiful. But underneath that beautiful face was an icy soul. Quinn Fabray was the reason that Santana was no longer Rachel's friend. She was also the reason Noah had thrown that slushie in her face. Quinn Fabray, even as a freshman, was the HBIC. The thing that Rachel disliked most about Quinn though wasn't how Quinn stole her friends or how the blonde tortured her every chance she got, no, the thing that annoyed Rachel the most was the fluttering in her stomach whenever she looked blonde. It was her eyes, there seemingly ever changing hazel. Sometimes Quinn's eyes seemed to be so sad and lonely but it was only ever for a brief moment before the mask slid right back into place. Rachel could remember the first time she'd seen Quinn.

It was after the Cheerios tryouts, she'd gone with Santana to support her even though she knew Santana would do great. Quinn had walked off the field as Santana was walking on and Rachel's eye's met Quinn's they stood there staring at each other for what felt like several minutes but was probably only about 30 seconds and Rachel saw so many different emotions pass over the blonde's face. Most of the expressions she could recognize pretty quickly, there was fear and excitement, a brief moment of sadness, and then there was the one that threw her. That expression was one Rachel had never seen before but it was the one she couldn't get out of her head despite it being quickly replaced with and stony expression as she got shoved aside. " a picture would last longer," the blonde had snipped as she walked away. Rachel tried to apologize but before she could even get a word out the blonde was gone and Santana was walking out of her tryout with a huge grin on her face. _  
_

Rachel groaned of all the people to have a crush on it _had_ to be Quinn.

"Move it Manhands." Quinn put her hands on her hips as she stared down Rachel.

Rachel sent pleading look to Santana but it was ignored. "You heard her Treasure trail, get out of our way," Santana snapped.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and willed away the tears as she stepped to the side and cast her eyes down to the ground.

Freshman year was the worst one of her life. Each day that passed Santana and Quinn seemed to get meaner. There were unflattering pictures of her drawn on bathroom walls, The awful nicknames, and the ice-cold slushies every day. She learned though. she learned to keep her head up and walk quickly. She learned to keep two sets of extra clothes as well as a towel in her locker, she learned to avoid the cafeteria and which bathrooms were always empty and which hallways were the least crowded she learned exactly how long it took to get to each of her classes and to wait until the very last moment to leave the safety of a classroom. Mostly though she learned how to be okay with being alone by focusing on a singular dream that she'd had since she was 4, Broadway.

That year was the year Rachel decided she would do anything it took to get away from Lima, Ohio, because while she'd always known that she was meant for bigger things she had been fairly content to spend her extra time with Noah (who grossly went by Puck now) and Santana instead of putting those hours into extra vocal training or more dance classes. Without them she didn't have anymore excuses so she set a rigorous schedule for herself which served two purposes, the first, preparing her for her future, the second, distracting her from her loneliness.

By the end of her freshman year Rachel had an extremely detailed plan of how she was going to reach her Broadway dream and the first step was to take over the glee club and she knew exactly how she was going to do that. She'd seen the way that the current director of the glee club was with some of his male students and was more than prepared to turn him in for his inappropriate behavior, but she also knew that that would be the end of the glee club unless a new faculty advisor came along so for the moment she held her tongue and waited.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is the I'm not totally sure how many chapters there will be I suppose it depends on if this story even gets any attention. (although i mostly write for myself these days) Like I said at the beginning I like the idea of Santana and Rachel being friends as well as Puck and Rachel being friends. and eventually they will get back to being friends. Slowly though (probably) because that's just how I roll.**


	2. I'll be There For You

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter honestly.**

* * *

It was the beginning of her sophomore year and Rachel was ready for it. She'd already mastered being a loser and had over the summer come up with several ideas on how she could change her social status _. Step 1: acquire a suitable leading man. Obviously Noah won't do as I have heard he's only gotten more aggressive and more sex crazed since hanging around with those Neanderthal jocks. Although perhaps I should focus on a football player. Despite their terrible record they do seem to be rather popular. I saw the quarterback the other day he seems simple but awfully sweet. Also he's never thrown a slushie at me. Finn. That's his name. where did I see him? Can he even sing though because if he can't then he won't work.  
_

As she thought about it she realized exactly where she'd seen the boy before because he was walking in her direction right at that moment,on the arm of Quinn. Rachel sighed because of course he was Quinn's boyfriend. It made sense she was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback really the couldn't be more perfect for each other. at least not on the outside. Rachel watched from her locker as Quinn gave Finn a chaste kiss and sent the taller boy on his way.

"What are you staring at, RuPaul?" Quinn sneered.

Rachel dropped her gaze but only for a moment before she looked back up with a polite smile. _just because she's cruel to you doesn't mean you have to stoop to her level._ "I was just thinking what an attractive couple you two make. It makes perfect sense really, The most popular guy in school with the most popular girl. It's like something out of a story. I was also thinking he must feel very lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend." Rachel's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink She turned her face to the ground hoping the other girl didn't notice her blush.

Quinn seemed surprised by the compliment but only for a second. "Whatever, loser." Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned away.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and hurried off to Spanish class with Mr. Schuster. She was mostly unimpressed with the man but she didn't let it show especially since she'd heard that he was trying to take over the glee enough the next day Mr. Schuster put up an auditions sheet and although her name wasn't the first one on the list it was the biggest and brightest of the bunch. Not that it was too difficult an accomplishment give how few names that were there. She hoped that more people would sign up.

Rachel was confident in her abilities as a vocalist so at the end of her audition she couldn't help but ask when rehearsals started. Of course when rehearsals did start she found she was extremely disappointed. She was by far the best singer in the group of five and neither of the two males could really match her vocally. So much for that idea. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuster. While I admire what you're trying to do here I simply don't see this working out very well. No offense but Artie simple can't keep up with me vocally and without that leading man quality this club is doomed to fail." Before the teacher could disagree with her Rachel was already out the door.

 _Nothing is going as planned_ , Rachel thought miserably _. How am I ever going to get away from this town. At this rate I'll be a Lima Loser forever._

As Rachel moped on the bleacher she didn't notice Santana walking towards her. so when the Latina sat down next to her she yelped and Santana laughed. "That wasn't funny Santana. what are you doing here? I thought you were to cool for me now that you're a Cheerio."

Santana looked away, feeling ashamed of herself. "I saw that you joined the glee club." she said quietly. "You know if you stick with that things will just get worse. Puck and I... " she frowned. "We can't protect you... not if we want..." she trailed off and stared at the empty football field.

"Why does it matter what everyone else thinks?" Rachel snapped. She was furious with the other girl.

"You know why. I don't have your voice Rachel. I'm not getting out of Lima without something to give me an edge. The Cheerios are winners. If I stick with them then maybe I'll be able to get a scholarship and get out of this dump."

Rachel knew that Santana hated Lima. for as long as she'd known the girl her only thought had been how to get out. Lima wasn't a good place to be different. Rachel had learned that at a very young age when she was being teased about her dads. When Santana realized she liked girls she called Rachel and Noah in a panic because she had no idea how to deal with it. Rachel realized neither of them had spoken for several minutes. "But why do you have to torture me to get out of here?" She finally asked. "What good does the bullying do?"

"It keeps me on the team" Santana groaned. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Rachel sighed. "So what do you want to talk about? We haven't talked in forever"

"I met a girl."

"What?! Santana that's wonderful. Who is she?" Rachel couldn't help the excitement.

"I don't know if I am allowed to say. I mean neither of us are exactly out yet and you know how this stupid town is" Santana grumbled.

"You know I won't tell anyone" Rachel promised.

"It's Brittany." Santana sad softly. "she's sunshine personified"

Rachel grinned. "I thought I saw you looking at her with that dopey love-sick grin"

Santana lightly bumped Rachel's shoulder with her own. "I've missed this"

"I haven't gone anywhere."

Santana sighed again. "Maybe we can hang out outside of school. Maybe I can talk Quinn into being nicer to you."

Rachel considered the girl next to her. _she was my best friend, maybe she can be again_. "I'll think about forgiving you. you were awful to me last year. I might have an easier time forgiving you if you joined glee. I've heard you sing. your voice is amazing."

Santana frowned. "Quinn would never allow it. And we both know she's in charge."

"Well then I suppose we'll have to figure out a way to change her mind" Rachel gave a smirk

"What have you got in mind Berry?"

"I was thinking early how I needed a leading man. And I might have an idea of where to get one."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought about keeping with canon and having Rachel be interested in Finn in a romantic sense but I can't make it feel natural so I gave up. Rachel intends to get her way any way she can.**

 **I think I might have the next chapter from someone elses perspective**


	3. Stricken

**AN: I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with the last one. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story is going but we'll see together how it evolves. anyway without further delay her is Chapter 3 from Quinn's perspective.**

* * *

As Quinn walked into her English class, arguably her favorite class of the day, she couldn't help but feel frustrated and distracted. Ever since that morning all she could think of was Rachel. That on it's own wasn't to unusual if she was being honest Quinn had hardly stopped thinking of Rachel since the first time she'd seen the petite brunette. Of course Quinn couldn't allow herself to think of Rachel the way that she had been, so she did the only thing she could think to do, she was mean to the poor girl. She knew Rachel didn't deserve it. She knew that no one did. She'd expected Rachel to fight back maybe. She'd secretly hoped the other girl would just go away. But neither of those things happened. Instead Rachel suffered in silence and Quinn was stuck with the feelings she never wanted and a huge load of guilt piled on top.

But that morning when Quinn had seen her staring again and she'd called the smaller girl on it Rachel had called her pretty, she'd been nice. So here Quinn was wondering how the girl she was so mean to could be so nice still, instead of focusing on the questions the teacher was asking her.

"Quinn?" the teacher called her name a third time though Quinn didn't realize that. "Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head. "I think I need to go to the nurse" she finally responded.

The teacher nodded and sent her on her way before continuing the lesson.

After lying down in the nurses office for the rest of the period Quinn had started to feel slightly less distracted so she decided to head to her next class. It was one she shared with Santana and Brittany.

Santana was frowning already when Quinn walked in. "Hey Q, I got some news for you. you're not gonna like it..."

"Hmm?" Quinn didn't really feel like talking but it was clear that Santana did.

"I heard through the grapevine that your boyfriend joined the glee club"

"What!?"

"you heard me. Finnocence, you're dumb jock boyfriend, has joined Glee with Berry and the rest of those losers."

Quinn paled. _She was just trying to distract me so she could steal my boyfriend. God I'm so stupid. Of course that's why she was so nice. I can't believe I'd even considered any other possibility._ "Well. I suppose we're just going to have to join the Glee club and keep any eye on them. Can either of you sing?"

Santana rolled her eyes "I can sing well enough. They only have 5 people I doubt they'd turn us away."

Brittany nodded. "I'm excited to dance."

They auditioned together as a group during Mr. Schuesters prep period. They'd even gotten Coach Sylvester's permission to join the group although she only agreed so that she could use them as spies. Quinn didn't care so much about her coach's twisted idea about destroying the club as much as she cared about getting her boyfriend away from Rachel.

Quinn smirked at the shock on everyone's face when she walked into the choir room with Santana and Brittany on either side of her. Followed very closely by Mr. Schuester

"What are they doing here?" Kurt and Mercedes, the two other self proclaimed divas, asked almost in unison.

"They auditioned earlier this afternoon and as you know we allow everyone into the group," Mr Schuester responded.

"Mr. Shue They're just going to try and ruin things."

Santana glared at Kurt. He cowered a little. "Britts wants to get her dance on," Santana said by way of explanation. "So we're joining your little club. Besides maybe having us will give glee a boost up the social ladder. Clearly you all need it"

"Well I for one agree with Santana, we all want to be popular and perhaps having a few of the more popular kids in the New Directions will help us. Besides we still need more people if we plan on competing, I believe even with the recent addition of Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn we are still a few people short of having enough members for regulation." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah well, no one asked you" Mercedes said over her shoulder.

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester said rather loudly. "They're in the group this isn't up for discussion guys. And Rachel is right. We need everyone we can get."

"Thank you" Rachel responded with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany you ladies may take a seat now."

Santana and Brittany slid into two of the empty seats in the back. Quinn decided to sit next to Finn in the front row.

"Now onto this weeks lesson..."

Quinn tuned out after that. She'd noticed that Finn had sat up much straighter when she'd walked in she'd guessed it was because of how close he'd been sitting to Rachel, he'd since moved away from Rachel and closer to herself.

She'd also noticed a huge smile on Rachel's face that made her stomach do flips. _Why is she excited to have us in here? We're all so mean to her... well Santana has seemed to be going a lot easier on her so far this year, and Brittany wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. I suppose its just me that's mean to her still. But she still shouldn't be so happy about this. Ugh._

When they were dismissed Quinn realized three things; one, the glee club wasn't as bad as she'd imagined it would be. Two, Rachel was a damn good singer which annoyed the crap out of Quinn. Three, it was extremely difficult for her to be in the same room as Rachel without wanting to look at the girl. _What am I getting myself into. I should just get Finn to leave the club with me. Or I could go along with Coach Sylvester and try and destroy the entire club. That seems like overkill to me._

"Quinn!" Finn called after her as she walked away. "Hey wait up!" he caught up to her relatively quickly.

"What?!" she snapped when she finally realized he was following her.

"I was just trying to say I think it's cool of you and Brittany and Santana to join glee"

"It's not 'cool' Finn. Nothing about glee is. And I'm angry at you for joining and not telling me. Tell me, was it to get close to Rachel? I saw how close you were sitting to her and how you looked at her."

"Come on Quinn, It's not like that. Mr Schue said I was a good singer he asked me to join." he at least looked a little embarrassed.

"Go away Finn, I have a lot of homework to do I can't be distracted by you." Quinn waved him away and continued her walk home.

When she arrived there she wasn't surprised to find that no one was home. She found dinner being kept warm in the microwave with a note that she didn't read no doubt explaining where her parents were. With a sigh she ate then headed to her room to process all that had happened that day.

* * *

 **So? What did everyone think? let me know okay? In the meantime I will diligently be working on chapter 4 and hopefully there will be a song in the next chapter. I do know that Puck will be making an appearance.**


	4. You're my Best Friend

Santana flopped down on Rachel's bed. "Honestly I can't believe how easy that was." She chuckled. "I didn't think that Quinn cared enough about Finn to be jealous."

Rachel smiled. "Maybe you're just a convincing actress?"

"Not as convincing as you. I almost believed that you were interested in that giant." Santana watched as Rachel carefully put her things away. "You aren't are you?"

"No. I'm really not. I..." Rachel looked down with a bit of a blush. _Can I really trust her with that now? I mean she's been trying to be nicer in school and she's here now. God it feels like last year was just a bad dream._

Santana frowned at Rachel's hesitance. "Hey, come on Rachel, you can tell me anything."

"Do you remember that one time you kissed me?" Rachel asked rather suddenly.

Santana grinned. "Sure. You don't have a crush on me after one kiss do you? I mean I know I'm amazing but I'm kind of interested in someone else now."

"No!" Rachel responded quickly. "I... to be honest I didn't really think about the possibility of liking girls until that day. I'd never had a recognizable crush on anyone."

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

"No. Maybe? I don't know what I am exactly. I mean how much can one kiss even tell me. And I still find some guys attractive. But recently I find myself thinking more and more about girls... well about one girl."

Santana let out an excited whoop. "Alright!? So who's the lucky girl and what can I do to help?"

Rachel frowned still unsure of whether she should fully trust the girl in front of her. _What's the worst that can happen. I'm already humiliated every single day at school._ "Quinn."

"Huh?" Santana looked confused then her eyes went wide. "Quinn Fabray? HBIC, president of the celibacy club, wears a cross every day, and not to mention the girl that's hell bent on torturing you? What the hell Rachel?!"

Rachel nodded sadly and flopped down in her desk chair. "I know it's stupid. I don't exactly plan on pursuing her. She's so complex though. Did you know she likes poetry? Art?"

"No. How do you know that? How does that make her complex? and so what if she likes those things that doesn't change the way she's treated you."

Rachel frowned. "You haven't been so great to me either if you'll recall. And as for how I know about the other stuff, we had English together last year. Her eyes were especially bright when we'd have assignments that had to do with poetry. Her eyes are beautiful" she sighed as if she forgot for a moment that she was talking to someone else. "As for art... she carries a sketch pad with her everywhere. Just the other day at lunch she was drawing in it... Stop looking at me like that I KNOW it's stupid. I can't help it." Rachel let out a frustrated groan.

Santana decided it was time to change the subject. "Have you talked to Puck lately?"

"I can't believe he's going by Puck when Noah is such a nice name. And no, the last time we interacted was about a week ago when he threw a slushie in my face." Rachel bit back the tears that were threatening to come out. "I can understand why being on the cheerios is important to you and why you feel like you need to belong to that team. You can definitely get scholarships from that. I heard like 6 of the senior cheerios have scholarships this year and even more are looking at getting one if you win another national championship. But the football team hasn't won a single game. Scouts aren't coming to McKinely for the football team. So why is being popular more important than a friend he's had since elementary school?"

Santana walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "He's an idiot. I was an idiot too. And honestly I don't deserve the forgiveness you've given me. Maybe we can get him to join glee too. Maybe he'll start to try and earn your forgiveness too and we can go back to being friends."

Rachel sighed and leaned more fully into Santana, taking comfort in the arms that were wrapped around her. "Maybe."

Santana and Rachel sat together silently for a few minutes when they heard the door downstairs open then close. "Rachel are you home?" they heard one of Rachel's dad's call.

"We're upstairs daddy" Rachel responded wiping away the stray few tears that had managed to escape. Santana went back to her spot on Rachel's bed.

"Santana! what a pleasant surprise we haven't seen you in sometime. Will you be joining us for dinner?" Rachel's dad gave a warm smile.

"Hi Leroy. That depends on who's cooking."

"It's my night to cook. So we're ordering out."

"Well in that case absolutely."

"Perfect. what are you girls in the mood for?"

"Chinese" both girls said in prefect unison.

"Chinese it is. The usual?"

"Yes please. Thank you Daddy." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Leroy." Santana said while nodding. When he walked away Santana frowned at Rachel. "You never told them about the bullying did you? I know you haven't. He wouldn't be happy to see me if you had."

Rachel let out a huff. "What would be the point in worrying them? It's not like they could do anything about it anyway. I don't want to talk about this."

"I'll let it go this time." Santana said holding up her hands. "So what have you been doing without me and Puck to get you into trouble anyway?"

"Well I've started posting videos on Myspace. I have a few very loyal fans. I've also taken up a few dance classes at the community center. While I have master tap and ballroom I still find myself lacking when it comes to more contemporary styles of dancing."

Santana couldn't help the laugh she let out. "That's because dancing isn't about steps it's about feeling the beat. Here, put on a song. Let me show you." Santana stood and waited for Rachel to choose a song.

Rachel finally decided on '4minutes' and Santana grinned as she pulled Rachel out of her seat. "Just follow my lead"

Santana put her hands on Rachel's hips and started dancing with Rachel.

Rachel felt her face warming up the closer her body got to the other girls. After the song ended Rachel took several deep breaths both to cool her face and catch her breath. "Well, that was... enlightening"

Santana smirked. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on me? It was just dancing"

Rachel playfully shoved Santana. "You wish. I think I heard the doorbell lets go get food."

Santana's stomach growled. "Perfect timing I suppose."

Rachel smiled and followed Santana. _I really did miss her._


	5. Put it Back Together

**AN: Here is chapter 5 with a little bit of Puck for you.**

* * *

After staying the night with Rachel, Santana sought out Puck. She found him fairly easily too, he was sitting in the bleacher watching the Cheerios.

"Hey, you're joining glee. No excuses. you can come up with whatever story you want to about it but you're doing it." Santana glared at him. "Rachel deserves better friends than us."

Puck frowned "Are there even any hot chicks in glee?"

"Quinn joined yesterday." Santanta watched Puck's eyebrows raise in interest. "She's off limits. You can look but no touching. Not if you want to make it up to Rachel."

"What?"

"Rachel has a crush on Quinn." Before he could cut her off Santana held up a hand to stop him. "She knows it's stupid, she knows it's probably not going to happen, but that doesn't change the fact that seeing you with Quinn would be seen as the ulitmate betrayal and if you ever want that girl to be your friend again you won't do that to her."

"Anything else?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, if you Slushie her ever again I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you so ya best not."

Puck shrugged. " Fine, Whatever. Finn joined and it hasn't made him a loser."

Santana nodded and turned to walk away having accomplished what she'd meant to.

Rachel had watched the entire exchange from a safe distance. honestly she'd been surprised at how easily Puck had given in although she wasn't totally convinced that he'd actually show up.

She headed to class wondering if Puck even cared about her friendship anymore. _I suppose I'll find out after school today. If he joins then he cares if not then I'll just have to learn to live without his friendship._

Rachel was eager for the day to end. The question of whether Puck cared or not had been driving her insane all day, she hadn't been able to focus on anything.

She sat in her seat in the front row watching the door as each person came in. Santana came in with Brittany and Quinn. Rachel tried not to let her eyes linger to long in their direction. Quinn already disliked her enough and she couldn't even imagine the hell she'd be put through if Quinn found out about her crush.

A few minutes after the club was supposed to start Finn walked in with Puck following behind. The self proclaimed bad boy had his hands shoved in his pockets. Although he wasn't exactly given a warm welcome he wasn't turned away most likely due to seeing how ineffective that had been the last time. Rachel tried not to smile to big.

Finally Mr. Schue walked in last. "So we're still short a few members for sectionals but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to focus on things we can do to prepare."

Rachel nodded and raised her hand but spoke before being called on. "I couldn't agree more Mr. Schue and I personally believe that perhaps we should start each meeting out with some standard vocal warm ups. I have a list of..."

"Oh for the love do you ever stop talking?" Quinn interjected irritably from the back row. "We get it you're _so_ much better than everyone else."

 _I am better,_ Rachel thought, although all she seemed to be capable of doing was staring. snapping out of it she finally found her voice again. "I never said that although it IS true but that's just because you all lack my years of vocal training. I'm sure with lots of practice and hard work everyone in this club could be just as talented. Even you Quinn."

"Whatever. can we just get to the lesson, Mr. Schue?"

The teacher who seemed to be lost in his own head finally seemed to realize what was going on. "Right. So this week I want everyone to focus on the classics. They're classics for a reason and I want each of you to choose one to perform this week. For today though I have this for us." Mr. Schue started passing out sheet music. "Rachel do you think you could do the solo?"

"Of course." Rachel nodded. _I've got this._ Rachel listened carefully for the musical cues and came in perfectly as normal. She was going through the songs melody with ease at first but she lost focus when she glanced across the room at Quinn and saw the blonde with a genuine smile on her face. _So pretty. Maybe if I got closer to her I could hear her sing._ Although she really wanted to Rachel managed to resist the urge to move closer to the other girl but doing so broke her concentration so she jumbled the lyrics a bit but she was quick to fix it. _Get it together. Concentrate._

The song ended and everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves even the ever grumpy looking Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was walking home after glee as usual when she heard Puck call her name.

"Hey, wait up."

"Noah." she gave him a tight smile. "It was good to see you in glee."

"Yeah well." he shrugged. "Listen I'm sorry about the slushies. and the ignoring you crap. I guess I just got sucked into being the dumb jock everyone thinks I am."

"You're starting to earn my forgiveness. Both you and Santana. It's not easy though. Honestly aside from joining glee I'm not sure what else either of you can do at this point I'm just going to need time and hopefully things will go back to the way they were before."

"Hopefully. My mom was asking about you. She said I hadn't invited you over in awhile and that i should. I think she's sort of still hoping I'd date you, ya know 'a nice Jewish girl'" he chuckled.

"That'd be like dating a brother." Rachel said making a face.

"I know. I keep trying to tell her that." Puck laughed. "Anyway I better get going. I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry and I've done that now so I'll see you later."

"Bye." _well I suppose today didn't turn out so badly._ Rachel smiled the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **So I couldn't pick a song and I'm having trouble with a title and I'm not where I want to be with this story but I had to put my dog down last weekend so writing hasn't been on my mind because I've been trying to focus on work and on keeping my partner as happy as possible so if updates are a little slower I apologize. I have a few chapters sketched out but nothing more solidly written. I plan on giving Rachel and Quinn a little alone time in the next chapter so hopefully they can start sorting their shit out and maybe talk to each other like normal people... or not who knows? (me. I know)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading as always.**


	6. I'm Not Sick (But I'm Not Well)

**AN: Today I have a gift for you. Some non bullying Faberry interaction. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn flipped the page in her text book and sighed. She was laying in her bed trying and failing to focus on her homework. Santana was on the floor with Brittany's head in her lap.

"Do you two have to act like that here?" Quinn asked irritated by their easy affection with each other.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Santana snapped back.

"I can't focus on the homework. Also if my dad walked in..."

"He wouldn't think or say anything and you know it. He my be a self righteous S.O.B but he's just going to assume me and Britt are the type of girls that like to be cuddly with our friends." Santana pointed out.

"Maybe Quinn wants to cuddle too?" Brittany suggested.

Santana smiled at the blonde in her lap and nodded her head in agreement, "Maybe you're right."

Quinn threw her hands up in exasperation. "And we're done here. I'm going on a run. which means it's time for you two to leave."

"Ooooh looks like we struck a nerve. alright we'll leave." Santana shrugged.

Quinn watched the other two girls leave with a sigh of relief she pulled on her tennis shoes and headed out the door towards the park. _I can't believe they're so open. Like even though they don't say anything everyone knows. I wonder what it's like to just feel that comfortable. I don't know why I keep hanging out with them. Just because we're all on the cheerios together doesn't really mean we need to be friends. I mean I'm not really friends with any of the other girls on the squad._ Quinn was so lost in her on thoughts that she didn't notice the person on the path in front of her and she ran right into them causing her and the other person to fall backwards. "I'm so sor... Rachel?" _why is she here? She looks really pretty tonight. ugh what am I thinking._

"Oh!" Rachel pushed herself off the ground and tried not blush at Quinn calling her name. "Quinn, are you alright?" she held her hand out to the girl who was still very much sitting on the ground staring at her.

Stunned, Quinn took the hand offered to her. "I... I'm okay. What are you doing here? the sun's starting to set you probably shouldn't be out at night." _what are you doing. Shut up. Why did you say that now she's staring at you like you've grown a second head._

Rachel gaped at the Quinn but once again recovered quickly. "I was just headed home actually. I... A friend invited me over for dinner."

"Let me walk you home" Quinn blurted out. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You know better. don't get close to her._

"You really don't have to do that. I'm quite safe."

 _here's your chance. sling an insult and walk away._ "Are you sure?" _No! stop this madness._ "I mean I wouldn't mind." _great. just great Quinn. now you've done it._

Rachel looked as though she was considering her words very carefully. "I think I'd actually prefer to be alone right now. But if you're worried about me I could perhaps text you when I arrived home safely."

"Okay. Do you have something to take down my number with?" Quinn couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth and she could tell that Rachel couldn't either.

Rachel pulled out her phone and handed it to Quinn. "You can just type it in here."

And that exactly what Quinn did. "Okay. well... Bye." and with that Quinn turned around and ran towards her house faster and harder than she'd ever ran before.

When Quinn got home she decided she needed a long hot shower but she made sure to turn the volume on her phone all the way up and she was glad she did because about ten minutes later it chimed.

 _ **I made it home safely. It was nice talking to you today and thank you for your concern. ~ Rachel**_

 _Jeez she's even formal in her texts. Okay you gotta respond but keep it short._ Quinn typed out several single word replies before deciding her response had to be a least a few words or else it wouldn't make sense. **Good. Yeah, whatever, it was nothing. ~q**

With that message she decided she needed to finally put an end to the day so she grabbed a book and curled up in her bed. She only made it through the first chapter though before she was to tired to keep her eyes open any longer. Her sleep was fitful and filled with dreams of a certian brunette and the stage and soft kisses and sweet words followed by cruel laughter and agonizing pain. When she awoke she was drenched in sweat and grateful that it was a Saturday because she felt more tired in that moment than when she had fallen asleep.

She had just been considering giving up on the day altogether and going back to sleep when she heard her mom call for her and knock lightly on her door. "Quinnie, are you going to come eat breakfast?"

With a heavy sigh Quinn rolled out of bed. "Yeah mom. I'll head down in a minute." She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. _I suppose hiding in bed all day isn't really possible. Even if I wanted to. I'm sure I planned something for this weekend although I can't remember what._

She dressed in a yellow sundress with a white cardigan, an outfit she was sure her parents would approve of. It was feminine and light and sometimes she liked the dresses and cardigans but mostly her decisions were made with gaining her parents approval in mind. With a final nod at her own appearance she headed to the dining room where her parents were already sitting.

"Hi daddy" she kissed her father's cheek and repeated the motion with her mother. "Mom."

"You skipped your run this morning?" her father asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Quinn shook head. "Not really." _stupid dreams._ "did we have plans this weekend?"

"Not with us. I believe you might've mentioned something to me about a date with that boyfriend of yours."

 _Finn. Right. I forgot about that. He wanted to see some dumb movie._ "Right. Well if you'll excuse me I'm not feeling very hungry so I think I'm going to go lie down and hope it helps me feel better before Finn gets here."

Her parents looked at each other for a brief moment before Quinn's mother nodded. "Alright. We'll be leaving soon though. You'll be alright?"

It was a question with only one answer really and Quinn knew that. "I'll be okay." _I always am,_ she added in her mind as she walked back towards her bedroom.

Quinn fell asleep this time without as much tossing and turning. she didn't dream and she didn't wake until her alarm, which was set 2 hours before her date was scheduled, went off. she threw her dress in the dryer to get the wrinkles out and she took a quick shower to wake herself up more. She decided on minimal makeup since Finn never noticed when she wore it anyway.

Two hours later she was ready and waiting for the always too loud knock on the door. When it came she sighed and worked up a smile as she opened the door.

"Hey" Finn gave her a goofy smile and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. What are we going to see again?"

"Inglorious Bastards." Finn's eyes lit up. " I've heard it's really good. lots of action. Puck went to see it last week."

 _Of course it's an action movie. Smile Quinn. Tell him you're excited to see it. Tell him he did a good job._ "Sounds good." She managed a tight smile but if Finn noticed her less than thrilled attitude he didn't mention it.

He reached for her hand as they walked into the theater's lobby she took it reluctantly. He talked but Quinn was having a hard time listening which was why she was looking around the theater.

"Is that Santana? With Rachel?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Huh? I didn't think they were friends. Did you want to say hi?" Finn asked confused. "We have a few minutes."

 _Why is Santana with Rachel. Is she cheating on Brittany? But Rachel is straight? She has a crush on Finn. And they're not friends. I don't think they're friends. She's been just as mean as I have. Why does she get to see a movie with Rachel._

"Quinn? we have to get seats. You can say hi later." He pulled her along.

She couldn't have answered a single question about the movie and she didn't see Santana with Rachel again so she wasn't sure she'd seen them at all anymore. By the time Finn took her home she'd decided she would just ask Santana about it later.

* * *

 **AN: So now Quinn is starting to suspect San and Rach might be friends. And she's thinking more and more about this crush that she has. Although CLEARLY she has some shit to work through. Anyway thanks for reading. Next Chapter we're back to Rachel.**

 **p.s If you leave a review I promise I read them. I appreciate all of them more than you know.**


	7. Let's go to the Movies

**AN: So this is Rachel's POV and I'm sorry that some of the dialogue is repeated but I really wanted to write how Rachel saw her interaction with Quinn.**

 **Anyway here ya'll go.**

* * *

When Puck invited Rachel over for dinner on Friday she was initially reluctant. But she decided in the end that if she was going to regain that friendship she had to try at least as much as he did. And If she was trying with Santana it was only fair that she tried with him as well. She was glad she did. Puck's mother really did adore her. Rachel really enjoyed his little sister as well. Overall it had been a really good evening which is why when she got knocked down while walking home through the park she hadn't even been upset in the slightest.

"I'm so sor...Rachel?"

Rachel tried not to blush at Quinn's use of her name. "Oh!" She looked at Quinn, still sitting on the ground staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Quinn, are you alright?" She held out her hand to the other girl although she mostly expected it to be ignored or pushed away. She was pleasantly surprised when neither happened but instead the blondes hand was in her own. She liked the warmth. though she tried not to dwell on it to long.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here? the sun is starting to set. You probably shouldn't be out at night."

Rachel stared. She knew she was staring. _Quinn just... expressed concern about my well being? What is going on? is this some sort of trick?_ She realized she needed to respond. "I was just headed home actually. I..." she paused. _I don't know if should tell her about Puck. I don't know if Puck wants anyone to know that we're friends._ "A friend invited me over for dinner." she finished, trying not to feel to upset over the fact that at that moment the two friends she had were being kept a secret.

"Let me walk you home." It sounded so natural and casual that if she'd been hearing this conversation as an outsider Rachel might've thought that Quinn offered to walk her home all the time.

 _This has to be a trick. Quinn's never been nice to me._ "You really don't have to do that. I'm quite safe."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind."

 _How do I respond to that? 'No offense but I'm not sure I trust you?' 'why wouldn't you mind? is this a trap' 'I'm not sure why you're being nice to me and it's making me nervous for a lot of reasons' I mean I can't really say any of that._ "I think I'd actually prefer to be alone right now. But if you're worried about me I could perhaps text you when I arrived home safely."

"Okay. Do you have something to take down my number with?"

Still slightly stunned Rachel pulled out her phone, she was sure if she tried to write down the number herself she'd get it wrong so she simply handed it to Quinn. "You can just type it in here."

after a few seconds of fiddling with the phone Quinn handed it back. "Okay. Well, Bye." and as quickly and suddenly as she appeared Quinn was gone.

Rachel continued her journey home while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that showed up when she realized that she had Quinn's number, a number that she texted as she walked in her front door. _I don't want her to worry,_ she told herself. She also had to talk herself into not worrying either when Quinn didn't respond for several agonizingly long minutes.

When Rachel did finally get a response she tried not to let herself be to disappointed by the fact that the tone of the message wasn't nearly as friendly as she had hoped. She tried really hard to shrug it off but the disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach. she decided she needed a distraction which lead to texting Santana.

 **I know it's incredibly childish but I'd really like to see that new movie Bandslam. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow evening ~Rachel**

Satana's response came fairly quickly. **Sure meet there or at your house?**

 **We can meet there it doesn't make sense for you to come all the way here when the theater is between us. Thanks Santana. ~Rachel**

 **What are friends for if not to see dumb movies with?**

Rachel laughed and bid Santana a goodnight eager for the next day.

Rachel refused to interrupt her normal schedule even on the weekends so the next morning she was up and on her elliptical at 6 A.M. as usual she followed her workout with a shower then breakfast. Both her dads were home that morning which meant that her dad was cooking while her daddy set the table. She could hear their laughter from the top of the stairs and it warmed her heart. They had been there so much when she'd been younger so when she started getting older and they started working more it had initally been pretty difficult but even though they were gone more often she never felt any less loved. That was partially why she never mentioned any of the bullying. She loved her dads. She didn't want any of her time that she got with them to be spent in anger.

"Rachel? Are you coming down?"

"I'm coming" she smiled and practically skipped down the stairs and was immediatly wrapped in a hug at the bottom. she kissed both her dads on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

"Vegan pancakes for our little star." Her dad smiled and lead her to the table with his arm around her shoulder. "So! what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well I figured we could catch up a little on one of the many shows we're behind on. Then maybe we can go to that one place for lunch? And tonight I'm going to see a movie with Santana."

"That sounds like the perfect day. What do you think?" Rachel's dad smiled at her then her daddy.

"Absolutely. as long as I get to pick the show that we catch up on this time."

They all laughed and agreed. And that was exactly how the morning was spent.

When Rachel met Santana in the theater she was in the best mood. Santana had bought her own popcorn already as well as a drink for Rachel.

"So why'd you want to come see a movie today?" Santana asked as they walked towards the theater that their movie was in.

"Oh... I uh... I ran into Quinn in the park yesterday. Well actually she ran into me."

Santana frowned. "did she do something to hurt you or upset you?"

"No. not really. at least not on purpose while we were at the park. I went to Puck's for dinner and when i was walking home she accidentally knocked me over and asked me why i was out when it was almost dark and I got a little upset because i didn't know whether Puck would be okay with anyone knowing I was with him. But She was actually really... well... sweet. She seemed concerned and gave me her number so I could let her know I got home safe. Because I wouldn't let her walk me home."

"What?" Santana looked as confused as Rachel had felt at the time.

"Yeah it was kind of weird. But when I texted her her response sounded much more like the Quinn I'm used to so I guess it probably didn't mean anything. Maybe she was in a good mood."

"I don't know she seemed pretty grumpy when me and Brittany left her house so she could go for a run."

"Well then I have NO Idea why she was acting like that." Rachel shrugged. "Anyway the movie is starting."

* * *

 **AN: and there it is. Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	8. I Can Change

**Sorry for my absence I've had some personal stuff bringing me down I have a hard time writing when I'm down. Anyway here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Quinn was not a patient person. She'd wanted to talk to Santana the moment she woke up on Sunday, but when she texted the other girl she didn't receive a response and her parents had plans for her the entire day. Monday morning however just after Cheerios practice Quinn got the opportunity she'd been hoping for.

"Why were you at the movies with Rachel?" Quinn cornered Santana in the cheerios locker room.

"What?" Santana looked confused before what Quinn was talking about made sense. "Oh. yeah we went to see Bandslam."

"I didn't ask what you went to see. although, Really? Bandslam? I asked WHY." Quinn practically growled.

"Because Rachel is alright and we're friends. we've been friends for like, ever, and I'm tired of hurting her. She's selfish and loud and talks A LOT. But she forgives and loves and is in general a good person." Santana stepped up to Quinn so they were merely inches apart. "So, that's why i went to see a movie with her. Why, Quinn, does it matter to you?"

Maybe it was nerves or anger or maybe it was just Santana's proximity but Quinn yelled, "I was Jealous. Okay?" Quinn's eyes went wide. _Damn it._ "She's taking my boyfriend away from me and now she's taking my friends. Why does she always get to have what's mine?"

"Calm down." Santana took a few steps back but put her hands on Quinn's shoulder. "Rachel doesn't want Finn. And you're not losing any friends. Amazingly I can be friends with both you AND Rachel."

"How do you know that she doesn't want Finn?" Suddenly Quinn felt small. _I feel like middle school me. What the hell is going on with me lately._

"Because she told me, and because... " Santana frowned. "Okay look Mr Schue made Finn join the glee club and while Rachel DID want a decent male lead singer she never wanted him for more than his voice. I made it seem like it was more to get you to join glee with me because I wanted to make it up to Rachel and I knew you wouldn't try to have me kicked off the cheerios if were all in it together. Well actually she did think up the plan. She can be pretty devious at times. anyway the point is she's not after your boyfriend."

 _They tricked me. They used me. UGH! but I LIKE glee. and I like Rachel._ "You tricked me?"

"You love Glee. I've seen the way you smile when you're singing and dancing with everyone. So you can be mad at us for lying but you like Glee a hell of a lot more than you like being a Cheerio."

Quinn frowned. It was true. One time she'd overheard Rachel saying that she loved glee because it was special and being a part of something special made you special. Quinn hadn't really thought about it but at the time but she knew it was true. Cheerios had always been a means to an end, but Glee was special. Being a part of New Directions made her feel special.

Santana shrugged at Quinn's silence. "It was nothing personal. now can we please just stop talking about this? I don't do this feelings crap."

Quinn watched Santana leave. She felt alone. Not just alone, but lonely. _Why does Rachel have to be in my life at all. Why does she have to exist. Why do I have to feel like this._ With a frusturated huff Quinn followed Santana out the door towards class for the day.

Despite not always liking being a Cheerio in that moment Quinn was absolutely grateful for it. She felt vulnerable and the only thing that made her feel strong enough to face the crowded halls of the school was her uniform. Since the moment she'd put it on she wore it like a suit of armor. Whether it was because the too short skirt caused a distraction or the knowledge that most of the girls in the uniform wouldn't think twice about tearing someone apart Quinn wasn't sure but she was sure that no one ever looked her in the eyes, or if they did it wasn't for very long. This meant that no one ever really saw what she was feeling. At least she hoped that was the case.

"Quinn!" she turned at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Hey! we haven't talked since Saturday." He leaned down to kiss her. It was sloppy and awkward. Quinn was the one to break it off.

"You know I have church on Sundays"

"Well yeah but you usually text more or something. Did I do something wrong?"

"I know you like her..." Quinn gave him a hard stare. "Admit it. Seriously Finn? Why her?"

"Rachel? Quinn we're just friends. What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you looking at her in glee." _I've looked too. That's why I noticed. God why does she have to be so damn distracting._

"I'm not cheating on you Quinn. I mean sure Rachel is nice to me and she's kind of pretty but she's really intense plus I think she just likes me for my singing voice."

"Well I just can't be with someone I can't trust and honestly I don't think I can trust you." Quinn gave a little huff.

"I can't believe this" Finn looked like a combination of shocked and upset. "Seriously Quinn what the hell? I didn't even do anything."

Quinn didn't bother to respond mostly because she knew there wasn't actually anything to disagree with. After her conversation with Santana she was fairly certain that Rachel wasn't interested in Finn. She also realized that she was a little to interested in Rachel herself to try and keep up the act with Finn. _Better to pretend I'm not interested while I'm alone than to drag someone else into my mess. I never really liked Finn like that anyway._

She walked off without another word to Finn as she contemplated what to do about her feelings for Rachel and the knowledge she gained that morning through Santana. _I wonder if she'd be willing to be my friend too. I mean if Santana can be forgiven... of course that's apparently after years of friendship. Maybe I can talk to Santana about it... maybe she would be willing to help me get on Rachel's good side._

That moment Quinn decided she was tired of pretending that she hated Rachel. It was time for a change.

* * *

 **We've reached a Turning point. what is Quinn willing to do to earn forgiveness. does she deserve it? How long will it take Rachel to cave and forgive her? When will they realize their mutual crush? Who knows!? (Me I know. but where would the fun in telling you in a note be?) anyway I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. let me know what ya'll think.**


End file.
